Thanks for Bringing Her to Me
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Gabriella has a secret to share with Troy on Halloween. Pure Troyella fluff! Halloween oneshot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


**Hey Everyone! So since it's Halloween I decided to write a halloween story. It's Troyella. Hope you'll like it :)**

**_I DO NOT own any of the characters or High School Musical. It all belongs to DISNEY. I simply just own the plot._**

* * *

**Thanks for Bringing Her to Me**

Gabriella smiled to herself as she left the doctor office that day. She couldn't be happier!

She got into her car and started to drive home. She lived in a big, crème coloured house with Troy Bolton, captain of the Lakers. After college they had gone separate ways, but they knew that the love they shared was strong and could survive anything. And they were right, cause as soon as they both were done with college, Gabriella moved in with Troy in California.

That was three years ago and now they were both 23. Young and in love.

Today it was Halloween, both her and Troy's favourite day of the year.

Gabriella didn't leave the doctor office because she was a doctor. Gabriella Montez was an author and her new book, called 'The Golden Circle' was on the bestseller list. Troy had been so proud of her! One week ago Gabriella had taken a pregnancy test. Okay, maybe she did take three, but that's not the point. The pregnancy test was positive and she'd been head over heels happy. So today, she'd been at the doctor's to check if she really was pregnant. Though she was pretty sure, she'd heard that the result you get from a pregnancy test is not a hundred percent sure.

Tonight, Troy and Gabriella were going to a Halloween party with the rest of the Lakers team. Gabriella had met them all before, including their wives and girlfriends. Actually her best friend, Megan, was the girlfriend of Troy's best friend, Thomas.

The doctor had told Gabriella that she was 2 months on her way, but that the baby was perfectly fine. She remembered the conversation she had with Troy a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella were lying in the bed late on night. As usual, Gabriella was resting her head on his chest. Their legs and their fingers were enlaced and there was nothing but silence between the two of them._

"_Babe?" Troy suddenly broke the silence._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Have you ever thought about… You know, kids?" he asked hesitatingly. Gabriella smiled to herself._

"_Well, I'd be lying if I said that I haven't. Why? Have you?" she spoke softly._

"_Yeah… I mean, do you want to?" he asked again. It was quite obvious that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about the subject._

"_Of course, don't you?" she asked him, knowing that he was smiling._

"_Of course, I just don't want to push you into something, you know. I just want you to know that I'm ready," he told her._

"_Good. Cause so am I," she leant up and kissed him and she swore that she could feel how happy he was._

_That night had definitively been a change in their relationship._

_**End of flashback**_

And what could possibly be better than getting to know that you're going to be a father on your favourite day of the year.

Gabriella pulled up in the driveway of their huge house. She entered the kitchen and put her keys on the table.

"Troy!? Are you home?" she shouted and almost immediately she felt arms being wrapped around her waist.

"Right here, beautiful," he said softly. She giggled and turned around in his grip. He was always so caring around her. He respected her and her needs and he was always there for her. He had always been. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome," she said. Running her hand down his muscular chest.

"Fun at the library?" he asked teasingly.

"Always," she giggled. If only he knew what she_ really _had been doing.

"Good, ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

All of a sudden she felt a need to tell him how much she loved him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much," she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I love you too baby," he kissed her forehead.

That was one of the things she liked the most in their relationship. They always flirted around like they still were in high school.

Later that night, Gabriella and Troy were warmly welcomed by Megan and Thomas.

"Hey man," Thomas greeted Troy.

"Hey Gabi, come on in you two," Megan opened the door for them to enter.

"Thanks, Meg. I totally have something to tell you," Gabriella grinned.

"Okay, come with me!" she pulled Vanessa with her into the kitchen.

Loud music could be heard from the living room, the party had obviously started.

"Oh my God, Gabs! How did it go?" Megan asked Gabriella.

Megan had been with Gabriella when she bought the pregnancy tests and when she took them.

She also knew that Gabriella had an appointment with her doctor today and was very excited to hear what he had told Gabriella.

"Great! I really am pregnant!" Gabriella exclaimed, making sure no one heard her say that.

"Oh Em Ge, Gabi! I'm so happy for you! Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to tell him tonight, after the party," she smiled.

Gabriella and Megan went back to the party. Neither of them were really into parties, they preferred a peaceful night home with a movie.

"So, great party, Meg," Gabriella said.

"Save it, Gab. We both know how you and I are when it comes to parties," she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. "Come on, let's dance!" Gabriella pulled Megan with her to the middle-part of the floor and started to dance.

Megan laughed and joined her. Soon everyone had surrounded them in a circle and were watching the two girls as they hit it.

"You shouldn't shake it too much, Gabs. You have two lives to take care of now, you know," Megan giggled.

"You're right," she laughed. "I'm tired anyway," she said and found a seat in the sofa.

"Well, well, who knew my girl could dance like that, huh?" Troy sat down beside her.

"Don't tease. I just felt like doing something crazy," she said.

Cause it's probably a long time till the next time I have the opportunity to," she thought.

"I liked it, but I didn't like all the guys staring at you," he looked a little jealous.

"Babe, you're like the hottest basketball-player in the country. If I should be jealous at everyone who has a crush on you, I wouldn't have much time left," she told him.

He pulled her onto his lap.

"You know I don't care about those girls right?"

"You know I don't care about those guys right?"

She kissed him passionately.

"I know," they said at the same time as they pulled away. Gabriella smiled.

"Good," she said softly before leaning back and let him hold her.

Troy loved to show everyone that she was his.

Later on Troy and Gabriella decided to go home.

"Bye Gabi," Megan hugged her. "And good luck," she added as a whisper.

"Bye, and thanks," Gabriella winked as she took Troy's hand and they went to the car.

"Wait! We have to walk," Troy said.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"We can't drive when we've been drinking," he reminded her.

"I haven't been drinking, you idiot," she giggled. "But you can walk if you want to," she suggested as she started the car.

"No way! You haven't been drinking?" he asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No…" she said. Because a pregnant woman can't drink, she thought.

Later that night Gabriella came out of the bathroom. Troy was sitting in the bed, waiting for her.

"Come on, hurry! It's cold here without you," Troy told her. She giggled and crawled up onto the bed and sat next to him. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Babe, I have some news for you," Gabriella said.

"Would they be the same news Megan seemed to be too excited about today?" he asked.

"Yeah, they would,"

"Okay, shoot," he told her.

"Well… Do you think there'll be room for another person in this house?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah. Why?" he asked confused. She giggled lightly and pulled away from him.

He looked at her, confusedness written all over him. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach. Suddenly he realized what she was talking about.

"You're… you're…" he didn't manage to finish the sentence.

"Pregnant with a baby Bolton? Well, yeah," she smiled. He threw his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap again.

"Oh my God, baby. I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"You don't need to say anything," she assured him.

"I'm so happy, Gabi. You have no idea!" he exclaimed.

"I think I do," she smiled. "Can you believe it? Our own little baby?" she said happily. Everything sounded so much better now when she shared it with Troy. Troy leant down to Gabriella's stomach and kissed it.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy," he said.

Silently, Troy thanked mightier powers for bringing him Gabriella…

**Love it? Hate it?  
Please review, thanks**

xx Mel


End file.
